A Meeting in the Woods
by PitaBread
Summary: Sesshoumaru X Kagura Sesshoumaru is searching for Naraku when an unexpected visitor drops in.


**_A Meeting in the Woods_**

Sesshoumaru had been hot on the trail of Naraku when the scent disappeared. _Bastard_, he thought. _Where could he have gone that I cannot sense him? _He thought about going to his half-blooded brother and making him tell everything he knew of Naraku's whereabouts, but decided against it. He decided it was best to get back to Rin and Jaken.

He was following the scent of Rin's apparently fresh picked flowers when he heard something. He jumped high into the trees above, and heard a slight whoosh. He watched, and a figure appeared. A small woman, bright kimono, short black hair, and a feather sticking out of said hair…._Kagura_, he thought. _What is she doing here? Did Naraku think he could send a woman after me? _He jumped down, surprising the woman. "Kagura," he said menacingly, "did Naraku send you to kill me?" As if trying to match Sesshoumaru's haughtiness, she turned her nose to the air. "Hmpf… I do not come on Naraku's behalf," she said. "Then why are you here?" he asked, growing impatient. Kagura looked down, then back at Sesshoumaru. "I come… on my own. Naraku is vulnerable right now. I cannot take you to him, but I can tell you where he is," she said. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Where, wench?" he demanded. "Where is Naraku?" He was met with sad eyes, and this surprised him. She looked at him for a while, admiring the yellow eyes, the maroon stripes. "I asked you, and will not again. Where is Naraku hiding?" the impatient demon lord asked. "What will you do?" Kagura asked slyly. "If you kill me you will never learn of his whereabouts." Sesshoumaru moved so quickly, she hadn't had time to react. He had one hand around her throat and the other had grabbed Toukijin and aimed the point right at her stomach. "Do not play with me, woman," he growled, "I grow impatient to your games, and I would much rather find Naraku on my own than beg for information from the likes of you." Kagura was taken aback, but seeing as she struck a nerve, she decided to play offense. "My life is controlled by the very man you seek… I do not fear death!" she informed him. Sesshoumaru loosened his grip and lowered his sword. "What do you want?" he asked her. "I only want what you want… I want Naraku dead" was the reply. He let go of her completely. "Then why won't you tell me where he is?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I don't know," she answered, "I… thought… maybe we could talk first…" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and looked at the demon. "About what?" he asked curiously. "Why do you seek Naraku?" she asked back. "Hmpf…" Sesshoumaru was not happy with the way this was going. And Sesshoumaru did not like when things don't go his way. "I do not need to explain my actions to you," he told her. Kagura smirked. "No, you do not." She walked over to Sesshoumaru, and begin handling his obi, twirling it in her hands, looking right into his eyes. Anger welled inside Sesshoumaru, and he was thinking of slicing her head off with his poison whip when suddenly, Kagura leaned up and kissed him.

Stunned, but finding it to please him, Sesshoumaru just allowed it. Kagura looked up at him after letting go of his lips, and took the fact that she was still alive as a good sign. She kissed him again, harder this time. Sesshoumaru decided that it was pleasing to kiss her, and if he pleased to do so, he would. So he did. Sesshoumaru kissed her back with a hunger that she never knew until then. Kagura's left hand traveled up into his long, silver hair and tangled its' fingers into the hair. Sesshoumaru growled at the new touch and kissed her deeper, allowing his tongue to seek hers. His one hand went to Kagura's hair and cut the band that kept it up. Short black waves fell around her face, and Kagura moaned in pleasure. She had never known what it was like to kiss a man… Done with its' previous task, Sesshoumaru's hand traveled to Kagura's waist and pulled her tightly to him. She moaned again after feeling his erection against her stomach. They kissed passionately, fiercely for a few more moments, wriggling against each other. And just as quickly, Kagura jumped away. She searched for the feather that had fallen out of her hair when Sesshoumaru had taken it down, found it near his feet, and threw it in the air, going with it. Sesshoumaru stood stunned, not able to clear his fuzzy mind.

As she floated up, Kagura called to the demon lord. "They are coming. Travel towards the Northeast, into the Sacred Valley." With that, she flew silently away, her hair floating just as easily behind her in shaggy waves. Sesshoumaru felt no need to go after her. He brushed off his haori, then looked again to the sky. As he stood there, he heard a familiar buzzing approaching. From behind him, through the woods, a swarm of wasps came towards Sesshoumaru. He took out Toukijin again, and slicing a path of energy, rid himself of all but one. "Saimiyoushou," he said to the buzzing spy, "tell Naraku that I do not do what anyone else pleases. I only do as I wish." The demon wasp took off into the sky, but back into the forest, the way it had came. _Should I trust her?_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself. _… I do not come on Naraku's behalf… _Sniffing, he walked back towards where he had left Rin, Jaken, and Aun. When he arrived, Rin threw herself around his legs. "Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru!" she said, "I'm so glad you're back!" "M… Milord!" exclaimed Jaken. "Are we leaving?" he asked. "To the Northeast…" he answered. "To the Sacred Valley." "Ooh, yes Lord Sesshoumaru! A fine idea!" the little toad said as he bustled around, scolding Rin and grabbing for Aun's reins.

"Yes," was all he said aloud. _A fine idea…_


End file.
